Motivos
by Shiroi Kumo Makenshi
Summary: Las razones de Yuri ante la muerte de Sophi no son lo que todos creen, ya que en lo profundo guarda un extraño secreto.. Shounen-ai o yaoi, no decidido aun.
1. Cicatrices

_**-"Motivos":**_

_Advertencia: Yaoi. YuriXLeon. Si no les gusta el genero, no lo lean, por favor; y si lo leen y no les gusta, ya cumpli con advertirles._

**C a p i t u l o 1**

**.:Una Cicatriz:.**

Como siempre, uno de esos tantos días de primavera, en los que el sol brillaba con intensidad, y el publico rompia en aplausos y gritos ante la ultima presentación de "El Lago de los Cisnes" en el Escenario Kaleido; Sora habia realizado a la perfección la tecnica angelical mas de una vez, con tanta gracia y dulzura que Yuri no dudaba que la gente hubiese acudido incluso dos veces solo para verla a ella. Pero su razón de estar ahí, pensó, no era ver la actuación de Sora, sino la de él.

_La de Leon._

Sabia que Leon no se preocupaba para nada por él, lo comprendia, de hecho, probablemente lo odiara, pero se conformaba con solo verlo. Si supiera sus motivos.. probablemente lo entenderia, despues de todo. Quiza podria comprender que no fue su intención hacerle daño en el pasado. Habia ocasiones en las que sentia ganas de decirselo, pero al ver la mirada fria que le lanzaba, sabia que seria dificil hacer que le creyera.

Estaban por comenzar los ensayos para la siguiente presentación, que Yuri en persona se habia encargado de escribir, en su frustración, y su nombre era "Una Luz en las Tinieblas", protagonizada, desde luego, por Sora. No podia ser de otra forma. Especificamente, Sora y Leon como la pareja principal.

A veces le daban ganas de cortarle las alas blancas a esa chica, y alejarla para siempre de su vida, no por que le disgustara su comportamiento, sino por que sentia celos de que ella siempre tuviera las mejores oportunidades. Oportunidades que, claro, jamas se le darian a él. Sora era un angel, Yuri un demonio¿cómo podian tener las mismas oportunidades?.

_La vida no es justa._

Los artistas regresaban a los vestidores asi mismo, Yuri se encamino al lugar, aun con una maraña de pensamientos (tal vez dañinos para él) en la mente, que no habia logrado sacar durante la ultima semana. Esos pensamientos, en parte, fueron lo que lo llevaron a escribir un libreto y llevar a escena una obra completamente original.

Viendolo de cierto angulo, la historia en si representaba una parte de su vida y sus sentimientos.

"¿Yuri-san?", no se habia percatado, pero Sora llevaba ya varios momentos llamandolo y él no le respondia. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si... no es nada" sacudio ligeramente la cabeza, "la ultima presentación fue todo un éxito" mencionó. Una sonrisa, la misma que habia visto tantas veces que casi la soñaba, aparecio en el rostro de la chica.

"Aja" asintio. "¡Peor estoy ansiosa por comenzar los ensayos para la obra que te encargaste de escribir!" dijo, con voz entusiasmada. Yuri sonrio ligeramente. "Ya lei el libreto, y me parece sensacional. No sabia que tenias esos talentos, Yuri-san".

"Yo tampoco" dijo, y se alejo, dejando a Sora un tanto confundida. Emprendio camino rumbo al camerino de Leon, por razones desconocidas hasta para él mismo, y abrio la puerta lentamente. Al encontrarse con el chico desnudo del dorso para arriba, simplemente sonrio sarcasticamente, como acostumbraba a hacer con él.

"Debiste tocar la puerta" aclaro Leon, molesto.

"Lo olvide" respondio Yuri con cierto sarcasmo, "aunque no creo que importe demasiado".

"¿A que haz venido?" el chico de cabello plateado no dio mas vueltas al asunto, y se puso su acostumbrado chaleco negro.

"A hablar sobre tu actuación de hoy. Fue..." tenia tantas ganas de decir_ ´fue lo mas maravilloso que he visto, de hecho, creo que la estrella deberias ser tu y no Sora,_ pero se contuvo, y otras palabra se le escapo de los labios "... pesima. Tuviste mal equilibrio, casi resbalas varias veces, de no ser por que la tecnica angelical de Sora distrajo la atención, todos habrian podido notar la gran cantidad de errores que cometiste" dijo friamente, "no se que este pasando contigo ultimamente, Leon Osbaldo, pero si sigues asi, tu papel en la siguiente presentación lo tendre yo".

"Se ve que no recuerdas nada" la mirada de Leon se mostraba entre enfado y tristeza.

"Creo que no estoy entendiendo" nuevamente, Yuri uso con Leon su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

"Dentro de una semana es el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Sophi" aclaro, cruzando los brazos. "Siempre he sabido que eres una imitación barata de ser humano, pero esto es el colmo".

"..." Yuri se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. No, no lo habia olvidado por completo, sino que pretendia no recordarlo, para no tener que torturarse a si mismo cada vez que pensaba que por culpa _suya_, Sophi estaba muerta. Que por _su_ culpa, a Leon le habia quedado una herida en el corazón, la cual no parecia cicatrizar aun, "no lo habia olvidado del todo" dijo finalmente, con voz baja.

"Si, claro" esta vez, fue Leon quien uso el sarcasmo, y salio de la habitación sin volver la vista hacia el chico rubio, quien nuevamente habia quedado sumido en un mar de pensamientos. En el fondo, lo recordaba¿verdad?...

Domingo por la mañana, comenzaban los ensayos para la obra que se llevaria acabo en dos semanas, tras lo cual contaban con bastante tiempo despues de todo. Sin Laila en el lugar, se respiraba un extraño ambiente de paz, sobre todo alrededor de Sora; por alguna razón, todos parecian quererla a ella, y la veian como el verdadero angel del Escenario Kaleido.

Miraban al angel, y nadie ponia los ojos sobre el demonio.

Sin lugar a dudas, la vida esta llena de injusticias.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" le decia Anna a Sora, a la hora del almuerzo, "¿en verdad Yuri y Leon van a pelear en los trapecios?"

"Creo que no sera del todo una actuación..." menciono Sora con cierto desagrado, "aun no consiguen llevarse bien."

"Y dudo mucho que algun dia lo logren" el comentario salio de los labios de Sarah por si solo. "Son como el agua y el aceite".

"Solo espero que ninguno de los dos se lastime de verdad...", nuevamente, Sora enfrento la posibilidad.

"Claro que no", la animo Anna, "creo que son lo suficientemente profesionales como para dejar sus diferencias a un lado, al menos durante la presentación".

"Antes que nada" planteaba Yuri, frente a todo el elenco seleccionado, "repasemos la historia. Quiero que todo salga bien".

"Solo por que él escribio el libreto" se dijo Leon a si mismo, mientras evitaba mirar a Yuri dar ordenes y explicar la historia que se habia encargado de leer y releer todo el maldito fin de semana.

"Alexiel es un angel, representado por Sora, que tras viajar a la tierra se enamora de un principe llamado Elioth, en este caso, Leon" explicaba, aunque Leon no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, y preferia estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, como el ir a visitar la tumba de su hermana. Debia ir, como todos los años. No podia dejarla sola... a pesar de todo, no culpaba a Yuri. No lo odiaba. Lo unico que podia sentir hacia él era una profunda lastima, por haber vendido su existencia al éxito y a las luces del escenario, pretendiendo no conocer las tinieblas de este mismo. "... y entonces, Elioth gana ante su hermano, volviendose tambien un angel, y viajando con Alexiel al cielo. ¿Quedo todo claro?" pregunto Yuri, mirando insistentemente a Leon, pensando que aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí, probablemente su mente se encontrara en un lugar distante. "Eh, Leon" le llamo la atención, pero aparentemente su mente se rehusaba a volver de dondequiera que estuviera, "¡Leon!" grito, y por fin el chico de cabello plateado lo miro. "Deja de pensar en ponys y elefantes rosas, y ven. Necesito hablar contigo sobre la presentación".

Aunque a Leon no le agrado mucho su tono y su forma de decirlo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la palabra "paciencia", y la frase "intenta no agarrarlo a golpes", que regularmente usaba cuando Yuri intentaba darle ordenes. Asi, lo siguio hacia una parte apartada de los vestuarios.

"¿Qué es esta vez?" pregunto Leon sin mas preambulos.

"En la obra, tu y yo tenemos una pelea con espadas" menciono, "eso es lo que mas debemos ensayar".

"¿Para eso me sacaste de la mente a los ponys y a los elefantes rosas?" comento con sarcasmo, "ya lo se, ya lo se. Yo no voy a fallar, el que debe practicar eres tu" señalo, con cierta arrogancia.

"Deja de tratar de hacerte el gracioso" reclamo Yuri, con enfado.

"Estoy siendo completamente serio; sinceramente¿hace cuanto que no te subes a un trapecio?"

"Hablas de ello como su fueran años", el rostro de Yuri mostraba un poco mas de enojo, al lado de su acostumbrada sonrisa sarcastica hacia Leon, "han sido solo un par de semanas".

"Bueno, es que para ti el tiempo pasa tan rapido que se te olvidan las cosas".

Lo decia por Sophi, Yuri lo sabia, pero lo ignoro.

"Solo queria que supieras eso. Esta tarde, cuando todos se hayan ido a sus casas, tu y yo practicaremos. ¿Entiendes?" explico.

"Por supuesto. Sera un placer", dijo, y salio de la habitación. Yuri se puso a reflexionar un momento la ultima frase.

Y, si, efectivamente,

_Sera un placer._

* * *

_Aun no decido si sera mi primer yaoi o mi segundo shounen-ai, el caso es que elegi a la pareja YuriXLeon,ya queconsideroque esos dos tienen demasiadas diferencias.Se que es extraño que un chico escribayaoi o shounen-ai, pero vamos, son mis gustos. Ahora bien, probablemente no va mucho con Yuri escribir una obra sobre un angel ni hablar sobre elefantes rosas, pero eso se traduce en la tensión que carga sobre sus hombros, asi como la culpa, por la muerte de Sophi y el aniversario de la misma. Volver a tratar a Leon de una forma tan altanera es una manera de decir que lo siente; si, asi es como creo que piensa Yuri el demonio._

_Makenshi Shiroi Kumo, _

_Enero, 2005._

_BC Killer Rutherford._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Aprieta el botón que dice "go"!


	2. Heridas

_**:"Motivos"-**_

_Advertencia: Yaoi. YuriXLeon. Si no les gusta el genero, no lo lean, por favor; y si lo leen y no les gusta, ya cumpli con advertirles._

**C a p i t u l o 2**

**.-Una Herida:.**

Era tarde. El escenario Kaleido parecia brillar un poco menos, aun con las luces encendidas. ¿Era la falta de Sora?. Seria absurdo pensar eso. Leon miro distraidamente los trapecios y los trampolines bajo ellos. En verdad¿queria hacer esto, es decir, subirse nuevamente a pelear con Yuri en un trapecio no era precisamente la idea mas brillante que se le hubiera ocurrido; probablemente, alguno de los dos acabaria herido. No era que le importara la salud o la integridad de Yuri, sino que recordaba las palabras de su hermana cada vez resonando mas fuerte en su cabeza...

"_El escenario se entristece cuando sucede alguna desgracia en él". _

Algo parecido habia escuchado decir a Sora con anterioridad; ella habia comenzado a acaparar su atención desde aquel instante, en el que dejo de parecerle una niña tonta y sin talento. Le recordaba tanto a Sophi... O quiza era, simplemente, que queria creer que en ella estaba la hermana que tanto anhelaba ver, pero que sin embargo sabia que no era posible hacer tal cosa.

Escucho un par de pasos ligeros, y miro de reojo al rubio que se aproximaba a él, con una especie de sonrisa maligna en los labios. Luego, volvio sus ojos directamente al trapecio.

"Imagino que sabras qué hacer" comento Yuri, de manera algo engreida.

"Por supuesto" aclaro Leon con fastidio.

"Mmmm..." Yuri finguio razonar algo, "no necesitaremos red de seguridad¿verdad?. Es decir, a menos que tengas miedo de caer...".

Leon respondio esto avanzando hacia el escenario.

Sin media palabra mas, ambos se subieron a los trapecios y comenzaron a practicar, de manera un tanto improvisada. Aunque no era necesaria una actuación, despues de todo, ambos no erminaban por agradarse. Llevaban en manos las espadas de esgrima que alguna vez habian usado para el mismo proposito, claro que ninguna tenia punta o alguna especie de filo. Ante esta especie de _deja vu_, Leon recordo casi con claridad anormal las palabras de Yuri en aquella ocasión pasada...

"_Te quite un peso de encima"._

"_En el fondo, te sentiste aliviado"._

"_Deberias agradecerme..."_

Estas frases se tejian en su mente con un aguja que picaba cada uno de sus sentidos, haciendolo mirar con un dejo de odio al rubio frente a él, que solo se dedicaba a sonreir con sarcasmo, y a balancearse.

No sabia con exactitud si lo odiaba.

Era una posibilidad.

Le habia hecho tanto daño... Para empezar, la muerte de su querida hermana habia sido, en gran parte, culpa suya; no sólo eso, sino que se nego a hablar con ella en su lecho de muerte, acción que significaba tanto... Para colmo, despues se atreve a decirle que le habia quitado un peso de encima.

¿Quién se creia?.

Llego el momento en que ambos debian quedar en el mismo trapecio, tomados de alguna forma de las manos. Sin embargo, todos esos recuerdos y el dolor en el pecho de Leon lo hicieron perder la concentración de alguna forma; aunque parecia que todo salia a la perfección, a la hora de tomar la mano de Yuri, no pudo hacerlo. No fue por que no quisiera, sino por que en el fondo preferia caer que tomar la mano de quien habia destrozado una parte importante de su vida.

De quien lo habia hecho admitir la derrota por primera vez.

De la unica persona, ademas de su hermana, que lo habia escuchado mientras lloraba.

Por su mente ni siquiera llego a pasar el hecho de que nueve metros mas abajo no habia una red de seguridad ni nada que detuviera su caida, a excepcion de unos trampolines.

Al ver que Leon caeria, los pensamientos se amontonaron en la mente de Yuri como autos en medio de la congestión vial; ¿era ese el momento se hacerle saber a Leon que le importaba?. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se hizo mas abajo para alcanzar a tomar la mano del hombre de cabello plateado, y expulsarlo hacia arriba, pero resbalando del trapecio en el acto.

Mientras ascendia, a Leon le parecio ver una vaga sonrisa en Yuri, una sonrisa diferente. Parecia... ¿feliz¿feliz por qué?. ¿Caer a nueve o diez metros de altura por salvarlo, lo hacia feliz?. Volvio en si, justo a tiempo para tomarse con la mano derecha de un trapecio, pero Yuri no corrio con la misma suerte, y cayo.

Por suerte, habia trampolines abajo...

Pero, para terminar la cadena de desgracias, al caer en uno de estos, a Yuri se le torcio el pie, resbalando y dandose un golpe en la frente con uno de los tubos...

"_Necesito hablar contigo antes de que el festival comience"..._

La chica de cabello plateado dio un "claro" con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y cierto dejo de ilusión en la mirada... O al menos de esa forma lo recordaba.

Luego, la espera... la prisa... un auto...

Y una muerte.

No era su intención hacerle daño, sólo que...

Tampoco habia sido para ganar el festival.

Fue por celos.

Desde el primer momento en que vio a Leon, esos profundos ojos y ese cabello destellante, sintio que su esquema se rompia, que no importaba ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza...

Fue tanta esta atracción, que no pudo soportar el hecho de pensar que iba a realizar la actuación mas grande e importante de su vida al lado de otra persona; sin importar que se tratara de su propia hermana, no queria verlo con nadie mas.

Sentia celos de aquella niña que podia estar con el en los trapecios, que podia estar a su lado todo el tiempo sin necesitar una excusa...

Solo deseo estar en en lugar de Sophi...

Abrio los ojos, sintiendo inmediatamente una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, y la luz en su rostro lo hizo poner una mano al frente. ¿Dónde estaba?.

En el hospital.

La cabeza le dolia a horrores; miro a todos lados, dandose cuenta de que estaba solo, pero escuchando ligeramente una voz tras la puerta, la cual reconocio inmediatamente como la de Leon. Poco despues, este entro y lo miro de la misma forma en la que siempre lo hacia.

"¿Tienes delirio de persecución o algo asi?" dijo el peliplateado, "despiertas mas rapido de la inconciencia que una persona promedio" comento con cierta ironia.

"¿Qué sucedió...?" pregunto Yuri, nuevamente sintiendo ardor en la frente.

"Caiste y te golpeaste con un tubo en los trampolines", por mas extraño que parezca, Leon se sento en una silla a un lado de la cama, con una sombra de duda en la mirada. "Lo hiciste para evitar que _yo_ cayera. ¿Por qué?".

_¿Por que?_

_Si me odias, dime por qué. _

_Tu sonrisa me esquiva, tu ojos no me ven,_

_Dame una razón_

_Para creer _

_Que por mi no sientes nada,_

_Que al verme hay un vacio en tu mirada,_

_Que lo que pienso no te importa,_

_Que mi dolor no te acongoja._

"No era una buena idea dejarte caer", Yuri miro hacia la ventana. Era de noche, las luces de la ciudad se alcanzaban a ver desde esa habitación. Pero ahí no es escuchaba ni el mas minimo ruido.

"Si, pero¿por qué?" requirio Leon una vez mas.

_Pero dime por qué._

"No malinterpretes. Lo que hagas con tu vida o lo que te suceda me da igual" aclaro Yuri friamente.

_Merezco saber la razón_

_Por la cual te fingues sin corazón_

_Cada vez que estas frente a mi._

"No entiendo" esta expresión por parte del joven de cabello plateado era mas bien una forma de pedir una explicación. Yuri siguio mirando hacia la ventana.

_Quisiera que me dijeras el motivo_

_Por el cual pretendes que no estoy vivo, _

_Por el que piensas que no siento,_

_Por el que no te importa si te miento._

Yuri seguia sin responder.

"¿Te sientes culpable por lo de Sophi¿es eso?" pregunto Leon, buscando una respuesta nuevamente. Ya venia siendo tiempo de que aclararan sus diferencias, no solo por su bien sino por el del Kaleido Stage y la gente que lo conformaba. Leon sabia que se sentia la tensión en sus miradas cada vez que estaban cerca.

_¿A tanto llega tu odio_

_que no me dices el motivo_

_por el que dices que te esquivo, _

_por el que no quieres hablar conmigo,_

_por el que no puedo ni ser tu amigo,_

_por el que me confundo sin sentido?_

"Ojala fuera tan sencillo" pensó Yuri; no queria ni voltear a ver a Leon, por que de lo contrario, haria algo de lo que se arrepentiria el resto de su vida...

"¿Me vas a responder?" ya no era un tono de pregunta, era practicamente una orden. Leon estaba seguro de que habia algo mas que le molestaba a Yuri, y eso lo irritaba a él cada vez que se le acercaba. El rubio siempre era tan altanero y arrogante...

"..." Yuri calló por un momento, pensando detenidamente la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer. "No" fue su respuesta, y enseguida volteo a ver a Leon, con cierta mirada de decisión que, ciertamente, no iba con el lugar ni las circunstancias.

_¿Te incomoda mi compañia?_

_¿No?_

_Entonces, por favor, dime por qué._

_Tus ojos reflejan algo_

_Que no puedo identificar._

_Algun día quisiera saber que es._

Leon y Yuri se miraron unos instantes.

"No te voy a responder" continuo el rubio, mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a Leon; este trato de no inmutarse, quiso pensar que se acercaba asi por que tenia algo importante que decir. "Te voy a mostrar".

_No te pido que me quieras,_

_No te pido que comprendas,_

_Sólo te pido que me digas_

_Y hagas el favor de contestar:_

_¿Por qué?_

Y sin media silaba mas, Yuri deposito un suave beso en los labios de Leon, mientras este solo abria los ojos de par en par.

* * *

_Uffa... Gente, no tienen idea de cuanto trabajo me dio este capitulo. Aun estaba dudando incluir esa cancion... pero que rayos! Es mi fic, no?. Y creo mas o menos que tiene que ver con la situacion. De cualquier modo, ni la busquen por que no la van a encontrar en ningun lado (aun dudando que les guste la letra) y el artista me sigue siendo desconocido._

_Makenshi Shiroi Kumo,  
Febrero, 2005._


	3. Dudas

_**:-"Motivos"-:**_

Advertencia: Yaoi. YuriXLeon. Si no les gusta el genero, no lo lean, por favor; y si lo leen y no les gusta, ya cumpli con advertirles.

_C a p i t u l o 3_

_.:-Una Duda-:._

El chico de cabellos plateados no podia tener los ojos mas abiertos; no recordaba una vez en su vida en la que se sintiera tan sorprendido y en la que lo hubieran tomado desprevenido de aquella forma. Debido a la impresión, no puso la menor resistencia, mientras que el rubio simplemente caia en cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, pero ya habia tomado una decisión.

Habia decidido que no podia seguir finguiendo odiarlo, cuando su sentimiento era todo lo contrario.

Leon no podia encontrarse mas desubicado; ¿acaso Yuri no lo odiaba¿por qué demonios lo estaba besando?. La unica respuesta que le vino a la mente fue que trataba de burlarse de él, asi que procedio a empujarlo bruscamente y a levantarse de la silla rapidamente. No dijo nada, simplemente miro al rubio con desprecio y salio en silencio, dando grandes zancadas.

Yuri suspiro.

¿Qué si sabia que esa seria su reacción?.

Por supuesto que lo sabia. Pero, aun asi, quiso darse algunas esperanzas.

Esperanzas que se vieron destrozadas en aquel momento. No sabia que pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Leon, y para ser sinceros no queria averiguarlo (por que seguramente no serian favorables), pero le bastaba con haber dado alguna especie de _primer paso._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yuri desperto con pereza, no habia dormido para nada bien. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a que Leon lo rechazara constantemente en todas las maneras habidas y por haber, no lograba asimilar lo de la noche anterior. Para terminar de arruinar su día (¿o deberia decir _comenzar a arruinarlo_?), cierta pelirrosa japonesa entro cargando unas flores color amarillo, con una gran sonrisa y dando algunos saltos alegres.

"¡Que bueno que ya se encuentra bien, Yuri-san!" dijo con alegria, mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama. La silla en la que Leon habia estado sentado la noche anterior...

Maldita sea.

¿Acaso no podia parar se pensar en ello?.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto la chica.

"_Bueno, anoche bese a Leon. Eso me hizo sentir bien, hasta que él me empujo y se largo_" tuvo un tremendo deseo de decir eso, pero se contuvo. "Bien, gracias" respondio, poniendo una sonrisa algo forzada.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. Al parecer, Sora queria preguntarle algo mas, pero justo cuando las palabras planeaban salir de sus labios, dudaba un poco.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto Yuri. Ella meneo la cabeza.

"No, es que..." nuevamente, dudo. Eso comenzo a molestar al rubio a sobremanera. "... anoche que vinimos al hospital, Leon-san no nos explico muy bien lo sucedido... y, cuando llegamos, el iba saliendo y no quiso hablar con nadie y..."

Yuri sabia de que iba el asunto.

"Discutimos. Siempre lo hacemos, y lo sabes" explico antes de que la japonesa preguntara. "Respecto a mi herida... me cai del trapecio y me di en la cabeza con uno de los tubos del trampolin. Nada serio" concluyo. La chica sonrio ligeramente.

Otro momento se paz y tranquilidad, un maravilloso silencio que Yuri trato de aprovechar.

Se ensimismo un segundo para enlistar su actual situación: arrebatos de homosexualidad con Leon Osbaldo (bueno, eso sono un poco dramatico, pero si); el rechazo de este mismo; y ahora, a Sora Naegino sonriendole de oreja a oreja a un lado. Y, antes de que pudiera imaginar lo que empeoraria la situación, sucedió.

La exuberante rubia entro, con un vestido un tanto corto pero discreto, con una expresión un tanto seria. Al ver a Sora, se sorprendio un poco.

"¡Laila-san!" dijo la pelirrosa con alegria, mientras se ponia de pie. "¡Que bueno es verla de nuevo!"

"Hola, Sora" se limito a responder, "no sabia que estabas aquí", al oir esto, Yuri tradujo mentalmente las palabras de Laila al escuchar el tono en que las decia: _lo siento, Sora, pero largate por que me estorbas._ Sonaba cruel, pero él conocia lo suficientemente a Laila como para saber lo que estaba pensando. "¿Me permitirias hablar a solas con Yuri un momento?".

"Hai", y Sora salio, un tanto perpleja. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella, Laila gruño con un poco de molestia, y luego lo miro.

"No eres de los que suelen caerse del trapecio" fue directo al punto, "¿qué fue lo que realmente sucedió?".

"Ah, bueno, eso es facil de explicar: mi _querido_ Leon iba a caer, y aunque no se iba a matar ni nada, decidi caerme yo en su lugar" fue la primera razón a dar que le vino a la mente, y en verdad, habria resultado divertido para él decirlo, y desconcertante para Laila oirlo, sin mencionar que a nosotros nos habria dado un paro cardiaco al leerlo, pero se contuvo. "Tropece" respondio, simplemente.

"No te creo"

"No me importa", ya se habia cansado de ser un niño bueno. Laila se quedo un tanto confusa ante la respuesta, pues aunque jamas habia tenido una "relación envidiable" con Yuri, no solia responder asi muy a menudo. Lo cual significaba, obviamente, que estaba tocando un tema incomodo para él.

Bueno, a ella tampoco le importaba.

"Es extraño", comento, "que hayas estado practicando precisamente con Leon en el momento de tu caida. Dudo que él haya intentado algo en contra tuya, entonces... ¿fuiste tu quien comenzo otra vez?".

_Otra vez_.

Si, era siempre Yuri quien comenzaba las discusiones, quien lo molestaba.

"¿Qué le hiciste _esta vez_?" volvio a insistir Laila. Conocia lo suficientemente bien a Yuri como para saber que no necesitaba un motivo bien esquematizado para fastidiar al chico de cabello plateado.

"Intente seducirlo, pero falle" otro pensamiento sarcastico le vino a la mente, el tipo de pensamientos que lo haria sonreir con ironia, y a Laila la haria quedar con la boca abierta. Pero, para nuestra desgracia (nuevamente) retuvo el comentario.

En verdad, no estaba de buen humor, y no pensaba enfrentar mas problemas.

"Escucha, Laila: lo que yo haga **no te incumbe**, asi que dejame en paz¿quieres?". En verdad, estaba en un estado sumamente irritable. Se sento en la cama, miro a la rubia, luego a la puerta, a la rubia, a la puerta, y asi, esperando que ella comprendiera la indirecta. "Nos veremos luego" dijo con brusquedad al ver que Laila no tenia intenciones de marcharse ni ante sus comentarios o señas.

No supo distinguir bien lo que habia en la mirada de aquella mujer.

¿Enojo¿tristeza¿lastima?.

Probablemente ninguna de las tres.

Al final, no le interesaba demasiado.

Quedando completamente solo, miro a la ventana, desde la cual se podia contemplar con cierta claridad el cielo azul del mediodia, y las gaviotas volando sobre el mar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para salir. La herida, en si, no era gran cosa; un mero raspón, por asi decirlo.

Lo ultimo que queria era _cierta_ compañía al salir del hospital, era la ultima cosa que deseaba que sucediera...

... y fue lo que paso.

"¡Yuri-san!"¿acaso esa niña no se cansaba de estar siempre apoyando a la gente?... Para él era mucho mas sencillo (sin mencionar importante) ocuparse sólo de si mismo. Suspiro resignado y sonrisa forzada.

"Buenos días, Sora".

"Kalos me pidio que viniera por ti para hacerte algo de compañía" aclaro la chica, sonriente como siempre, mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

Los ensayos de la obra se habian atrasado gracias a él. Bueno, no tanto como se habria pensado, pues aunque en esa unica ocasión era el coordinador, director, etc, etc, etc., su papel no era gran cosa. Solo lo habia decidido asi para estar actuando al lado de Leon por primera vez.

Si¿verdad?. Seria la primera vez que compartirian el escenario como _compañeros_, aunque probablemente Leon lo odiara en aquellos momentos y no quisiera saber nada de él.

Finguiendo curiosidad (para disfrazar la preocupación), le pregunto a Sora por el peliplateado.

"Bueno, pues..." la chica ya no lucia tan feliz como antes, sino que se limito a mirar al piso, "... Yuri-san¿que tan fuerte fue la discusión entre Leon y tu?"

Oh. Mal comienzo, Yuri. Metida de pata.

"No se como lo haya interpretado él" se limito a responder. "¿Por qué?"

"Antes de venir, él me pidio que no te dijera nada, pero..." otra vez la actitud dudosa de Sora se asomo por sus ojos, y Yuri se ponia cada vez mas nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

"¿Pero...?"

"Es que él... planea renunciar a la obra" dijo finalmente, con algo de tristeza.

"�¿QUÉ!", y Yuri no pudo disimular mas. Esto sorprendio a Sora, despues de todo¿qué tanto podia importarle que Leon renunciara, si parecian odiarse?. El rubio se detuvo en seco, como asimilando la noticia.

"¿Yuri-san...?"

Él sacudio la cabeza. Mostrar debilidad, _ese_ tipo de debilidad respectivamente, frente a Sora no era precisamente la cosa mas inteligente que pudiera hacer.

"No es nada" dijo con seriedad, "es sólo que... me tomó por sorpresa".

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ni en dos días habia podido aclarar bien su mente, ni ordenar sus ideas, y mucho menos, sacar a Yuri de su cabeza. Con su largo cabello plateado ondeando al viento matutino, Leon Osbaldo caminaba apaciblemente por la playa, sin preocupación aparente, ademas de la conmoción que aun seguia causandole el recordar la escena.

Yuri lo habia besado, en un hospital.

Y, aunque resultara increible dada su edad (oigan, 22 años no son poca cosa), se habia tratado de su primer beso.

Y habia sido con un hombre.

Para colmo, con un hombre al cual aborrecia.

¿Quién podia tener peor suerte que él?.

Esa vez, Yuri habia llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Quién se creia para burlarse de él de esa forma?. Por ligeros momentos su vida habia estado llena de paz, desde que creyo que ya no tendria problemas con el rubio, pero desde poco antes de que terminaran las presentaciones de _El Lago de los Cisnes_ las discusiones habian comenzado nuevamente, haciendose cada vez mas repentinas y practicamente sin ninguna razón.

Desde el incidente en el hospital, no podia ver pasar un rubio sin sentir la extraña y extremosa necesidad de golpearlo. Bueno, con alguien debia desquitarse¿no?; ya que por aquellos días no habia tenido al verdadero Yuri enfrente para sacar su furia por sentirse tan impotente.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y sabia tan bien como el otro chico que no podia cambiarse.

Claro, para Yuri no habia tenido importancia alguna, al contrario, debia parecerle sumamente divertido.

Pero para él... bueno, todos sabemos que no le gusta la incertidumbre ni ninguno de sus derivados.

Escuchando el leve soido de las gaviotas revoloteando por los alrededores, se sintio extrañamente relajado, y más aun sabiendo que no tenia por qué seguir asi. Habia decidido renunciar al a obra¿no¿de que se preocupaba, entonces?. El unico riesgo que habia era que Kalos intentara despedirlo u obligarlo a participar, pero siendo asi, preferia marcharse. Ya encontraria otro lugar.

Sumido en estos pensamientos, fue despertado por una mano fuerte jalandole el brazo derecho, al tiempo que volvia en si para escuchar un jadeo y ver a un rubio con mirada de conmosión. Se alejo de él tan pronto como se percato de quien se trataba.

"�¿Qué diablos crees que haces!" replico Yuri, aparentemente, habia corrido para alcanzarlo.

"¿A que te refieres?" respondio Leon sin voltear a verlo.

"¿Por qué renunciaras a la obra?" el rubio se calmo un poco mas, y ya con respiración normal, se atrevio a complementar la pregunta, "¿tiene que ver conmigo?".

"No seas idiota. Claro que no", respondio Leon, pero seguia sin mirarlo directamente. "No soy tan estupido como para hacer algo a un lado por culpa tuya" concluyo.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio; poco despues, Leon comenzo a alejarse sin un rumbo fijo.

"�¡CON UN DEMONIO, LEON!" grito finalmente Yuri. No podia contenerse mas, tenia que hacerlo. "�¿QUÉ MALDITA PARTE DE TODO ESTO ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDES?".

El peliplateado se dio la vuelta, confundido, y por primera vez en aquel día miro a Yuri directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto.

"�¿Qué rayos debo hacer para que descifres las indirectas¿qué tan bajo planeas hacerme caer?", no era una reacción normal, no en Yuri, _no en el frio Yuri_. "�¿Te lo tengo que deletrear como si fueras un niño de preescolar¿o debo poner un anuncio en t.v. que diga _Me interesas, Leon_?"

El cerebro de Leon proceso la información, para llegar a una interesante conclusión...

"�¡Ya deja de tratar de burlarte de mi!" bramo finalmente, completamente furioso. "�¡No soy tu juguete!"

"�¿Y quien demonios dice que lo eres?" una pequeña discusión se habia convertido en una lluvia de argumentos que atraian la atención de varias personas curiosas. "�¿Acaso tengo que besarte frente a todo el elenco de Kaleido para que entiendas que **me gustas**?"

Y Leon cerro la boca. Solo una vez en su vida se habia sentido tan sorprendido, y esa era precisamente la ocasión en la que el hombre frente a él le habia plantado un beso sin mas explicación. Retrocedio un paso. Debia estar soñando...

¿Cómo es que Yuri Keneth parecia odiarlo, y de repente sale con que es todo lo contrario?.

Aquello habia sido algo completamente inesperado, era lo ultimo con lo que esperaba encontrarse.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Ahora si, aquí es donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. La verdad es que este capitulo fue mas facil de escribir que el anterior, en verdad agradezco sus reviews (sinceramente no me esperaba tantos para los primeros dos capitulos), y bueno, respondiendo algunas preguntas... Me dice Kizna que si conozco algun buen yuri... bueno, es probable que ya este publicado o vaya a aparecer un SoraXLaila o algo asi, ya que Akai Kiri y yo hicimos un trato (ella escribir un yuri y yo un yaoi, al principio era una apuesta pero termino agradandome). Respecto a la canción... bueno, la verdad si se quien la canta, pero no vendria al caso decirlo. Y, bueno, la mayoria de ustedes pide un yaoi, asi que... la verdad ya tenia planeado hacerlo de esa forma, asi que estan de suerte. _

_Quisiera compartir con ustedes algo que me ha ayudado a descubrir este fic: �� que tengo un par de amigos homofobicos. Ya los traume de por vida, pero al menos encontre con qué amenazarlos. _

Dejen review.


	4. La Verdad

_**:-"Motivos"-:**_

Advertencia: Yaoi. YuriXLeon. Si no les gusta el genero, no lo lean, por favor; y si lo leen y no les gusta, ya cumpli con advertirles.

**C a p i t u l o - 4**

**.:-La Verdad-:.**

Leon tardo tiempo en asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Simple y sencillamente, no podia creer que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad; y, es decir¿quién sabia cuando Yuri Killian decia la verdad¿o cuando estaba mintiendo?. Sophi no lo supo, y probablemente él tampoco sabria distinguirlo.

Asi que simplemente se quedo en silencio, mirando los ojos azules del rubio. Y fue en ese momento como distinguir la verdad de la mentira.

Todo estaba en la forma de mirar.

Y le retorcio el corazón en cierta forma darse cuenta de que Yuri estaba siendo sincero, que no queria jugar con él...

"Maldición..." murmuro para si, pero el rubio alcanzo a escucharlo.

"¿Y bien¿piensas quedarte callado?" Yuri queria una respuesta _en ese mismo instante_.

"Este no es un buen lugar" comento Leon, al ver a toda la gente que se habia parado a observarlos, aparentemente sin entender la situación; pero, bueno¿cuántas veces en la vida se ve que un hombre le declare a otro que _le gusta_, en fin...

Yuri, nuevamente, metiste la pata.

Desesperado, el ruso tomo al frances por el brazo y ambos comenzaron el camino rumbo al Kaleido Stage, donde a esas horas de la mañana habia gente, pero era seguro que encontrarian un lugar _apropiado_.

Aunque, bueno, no existia un lugar meramente _apropiado_ para ese tipo de declaración.

Sin decir nada en todo el camino, entraron al escenario, ante la mirada extrañada de los presentes; y, para la mala suerte de los dos, tenemos que Laila Hamilton estaba tambien ahí, y sus sospechas comenzaron a incrementarse por la manera en la que Yuri jalaba a Leon sin importarle quién o qué se atravesara en su camino.

Finalmente, acabaron encerrandose en la primera puerta que vieron abierta... lamentablemente, era el armario de limpieza. Maldición. Ese lugar era demasiado apretado, pero no importaba. Mientras mas cerca de Leon, mejor¿no, eso mismo pensó Yuri, y puso el seguro a la puerta, encendiendo la luz.

Escobas, trapeadores y trapos.

Que lugar **tan** romantico.

"¿Y bien?" inquirio el rubio por segunda vez.

"¿_Y bien_ qué?" Leon trato de no mirarlo, de ignorar lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

"Respondeme".

Leon pensó un momento... ¿qué debia hacer?. Bueno, quiza fuera simple: rechazarlo. Y, es decir¿cuánto lo habia hecho sufrir Yuri, era casi un hecho que fue por su culpa que Sophi murió; entonces¿por qué preocuparse por lo que él pudiera sentir, si es que en realidad podia llegar a _sentir_ algo?.

"¿Qué se supone que deberia responder?" no es una buena idea contestar a una pregunta con otra, y mucho menos con el tipo de negativa y tono de sarcasmo que uso él.

Yuri calló.

"No me interesas" dijo el peliplateado, abrio la puerta y salio agitando su larga cabellera con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. El rubio se quedo estatico, con los ojos muy abiertos y una clara expresión de "Ay" en la mirada.

Lo habia rechazado...

... la mayoria de la gente solia hacerle eso.

Pero hacia poco que acababa de darse cuenta de que la unica persona por la que no queria ser odiado era por Leon.

Aunque era obvio que el sentimiento no era mutuo...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Leon salió elegantemente de Kaleido; habia rechazado a Yuri, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía tan bien como hubiera pensado en cualquier otro momento.

Si bien el ruso podia ser frio, insensible y cruel, Leon no; podia aparentar, si, pero en el fondo no soportaba torturar a los demas en ningun sentido.

Suspiro resignado. No habia vuelta de hoja, solo esperaba que aquello no le trajera problemas en su trabajo... sobre todo por que es dificil para un acrobata encontrar trabajo. Nuevamente, salio a dar una vuelta por la playa, reflexionando un poco acerca de lo que acababa de hacer.

El cielo estaba despejado, habria deseado que su cabeza estuviera en las mismas condiciones. Camino alrededor de la costa, sin que ningun pensamiento interesante y de ayuda cruzara su confundida mente.

Repaso el historial de Yuri: engaño a Sophi para que esta no pudiera estar con él en el Festival Circense, lo que acabo por matarla; no quiso acompañarla en su lecho de muerte, lo cual fue muy cruel de su padre; intenta quitarle el triunfo en el festival; luego lo salva de caer del trapecio, lo besa y le dice que le gusta. ¿Qué clase de persona de corazón torcido podia ser asi?

"_Solo Yuri Killian_" dijo para si mismo, mirando a las gaviotas que se paseaban revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

Trato de llegar a alguna conclusión logica, pero lamentablemente no le encontro ningun sentido al asunto y no le dio mas vueltas.

Debia dejarlo como estaba, de lo contrario, ambos probablemente acabarian odiandose más.

¿Más?.

¿Se odiaban en realidad?

Una nueva duda asalto su mente, lo cual solo acabo por confundirlo mas. Y, como si esto fuera poco, una voz femenina a sus espaldas lo llamo por su nombre. No era la voz de niña de Sora ni de ninguna de sus amigas, sino la de una mujer adulta.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Laila Hamilton, que habia visto la escena en el Kaleido Stage, se encontraba tras de él, con los brazos cruzados y su rubio cabello ondulandose al aire.

"Nada en especial" volteo a verla Leon, con su habitual vista seria y porte formal. "¿Por qué el repentino interes?"

"Por que he visto _cosas_". Bueno, bueno: la forma en la que Laila dijo _cosas_ sono un tanto _alarmante_.

"¿Qué clase de _cosas_?" pregunto Leon, tratando de imitar el especial enfasis que la rubia ponia en la palabra _cosas_.

"La forma en la que Yuri te mira".

"Esa no es una _cosa_, esa es una **estupidez**" respondio con frialdad, ambos se miraron intensamente y despues el chico se dio la media vuelta para seguir caminando alrededor de la playa.

"Ya no es igual contigo" al escuchar nuevamente la insistencia de la chica, Leon se detuvo y volteo a verla otra vez.

"Eres demasiado _observadora_" comento.

"O quizá ustedes son demasiado _obvios_" Leon comenzaba a odiar el enfasis que Laila ponia en ciertas palabras, en esta ocasión, el que puso en _obvios_.

"Decir 'ustedes' significa 'los dos', y creeme, el del problema no soy yo" y volvio a partir, pero esta vez no hubo palabras por parte de la rubia, lo cual le dio cierto alivio, ya que el enfasis que usaba en esas _ciertas_ palabras lo tenia hasta la coronilla y le ponia los nervios de punta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Luego de que Leon saliera, toda la atención del elenco se centro en Yuri; aunque aparentemente a este le daba igual, lo que hizo fue retirarse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, es decir, si aun tenia algo de dignidad despues de haberse ido a encerrar en un armario de limpieza con otro hombre frente a un centenar de personas. Comenzo a caminar fuera del escenario, pero sin tener en mente un lugar al cual ir.

Queria estar solo.

Esta vez, el no habia sido directo, de los labios de Leon.

Mala suerte, Yuri, metida de pata.

Otra vez.

Lo que menos queria era compañía.

Y eso fue lo que obtuvo.

"�¡Yuri-san!" escucho la chillona voz tras él, volteo con mirada de fastidio. Por suerte, no habia nadie mas que se le pegara por aquel lugar. "¿Qué sucedió¿por qué se fue Leon-san¿es por lo de la obra?" tantas preguntas, y no pensaba responder ninguna.

"No me molestes" le dijo cortantemente, le dio la espalda y se dirigio a la puerta.

"Yuri-san... ¡si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en pedirmelo!" aclaro la pelirrosa, Yuri se detuvo en seco.

"Si, si hay algo que puedes hacer" respondio pero sin voltear a verla, "no te me acerques" y salio.

Sora se quedo estatica en el mismo lugar.

El rubio sabia que habia sido grosero, maleducado e insensible con la chica, pero en realidad eso ya no le importaba. Ya no tenia un motivo para seguir siendo amable con la gente a su alrededor; la unica razón por la que siempre mostraba su faceta amable y encantadora era por que pensaba que quiza podria obtener algo de aquellas personas...

Pero, ahora, ellas no tenian nada que ofrecerle. Al menos no algo que él quisiera tener.

Asi pues, no tenia que seguirse portando como un niño bueno; al menos se habia quitado un peso de encima.

Se pregunto dónde estaria Leon.

Se pregunto si Leon se preguntaba dónde estaba él.

Probablemente no...

Era seguro que no.

En fin... la vida sigue. ¿En realidad sigue?.

¿Habria cambiado algo si se hubiera presentado ante Sophi aquella vez en el hospital, para ofrecerle la disculpa que habia tenido guardada con un nudo en la garganta¿Leon se sentiria igual con él si hubiera hecho eso?.

Sin embargo, no pudo. No tenia cara que dar. Ni a Sophi, que habia confiado en él, ni a Leon, que le habia suplicado con lagrimas en los ojos que fuera a ver a su hermana. No merecia siquiera verlos. Ese fue, probablemente, el momento del que más se arrepentia en su vida.

¿Qué hubiera perdido si Leon y Sophi ganaban el festival?.

Bueno, no habria sido algo que realmente le importara en ese momento.

Pero todo lo habia hecho por que queria ser _él_ quien estuviera con Leon en el trapecio; lo mismo habia sucedido en _El Lago de los Cisnes_ cuando lo reto, solo para que el peliplateado no fuera la pareja de Sora Naegino.

En ese momento, se sentia estupido. El ser mas estupido de la creación.

Pero...

¿Y si, por primera vez en su vida, decia la verdad?. ¿Si le decia a Leon el motivo que tuvo para engañar a Sophi de una manera tan baja y ruin¿le creeria ahora?.

Si.

O no.

Valia la pena intentar.

Asi que se puso en camino a buscar al chico, sin mas demora. Debia obtener una respuesta definitiva, tenia que estar seguro de que no habia ninguna forma para por fin poder rendirse. El problema era...

¿Dónde estaba Leon?.

Bueno, se dice que cuando se ama a alguien, siempre se sabe su ubicación.

Ahora, Yuri sabia a la perfeccion que eso no era del todo cierto, y rio ironicamente, mientras se disponia a buscar por toda la ciudad si era necesario.

Pero _lo encontraria_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Vaya, vaya. Ya venia siendo hora de una actualización¿no?. La verdad es que he tenido problemas, reprobe algunas materias y bla bla bla, pero ya volvi a la normalidad. Ademas, mis problemas son mios y no los voy a andar molestando con ellos. En este capitulo no sucedieron demasiadas cosas, pero mi imaginación no da para mucho¿saben?. Dejen review. _

_Shiroi Kumo Makenshi, _

_Marzo 19, 2005._


End file.
